It's Good to Share
by Bonanza
Summary: Kairi hates to share. warning non con. I don't own Kingdom Hearts


**So, I don't really know where this would fall in the KH timeline. I guess somewhere in chain of memories. . . Maybe. Its kind of AU in that regard I suppose.**

Kairi doesn't like to share. Not her food, not her clothes, and especially not her men. Its not that she's selfish, she's just knows the world well enough by now to realize it doesn't share either; it takes. And she's pretty sure it's just taken Sora and Riku. The two Keyblade masters are busy traveling from world to world, opening doors and battling heartless. Their childhood with Kairi is over, as the gods gave them bigger things to attend to then her. She tries to understand that the world needs them, she really does, but all she can feel is bitter at being left home alone once again. They were her best friends first; it's not fair she has to share them with the whole world. Waves knocking against the side of the raft draw her from her thoughts and Kairi begins battling them to reach Density Island. Her raft hits sand and she drags it to shore, securing it to a stomp that will keep the wind from blowing it away.

She loves this island the most because it reminds her of the times with Riku and Sora before they even knew what key blades were. It's around eleven, and the island should be empty save for her, which is precisely why she finds herself getting nervous when she hears someone cough. Damn it! She's already sharing Riku and Sora; couldn't they just let her have the island? She subconsciously tightens her jacket and quickens her steps, trying to get to the safety of the tree house and away from the mysterious cougher.

"Where are you scurrying off to?" A voice asks her from behind.

She turns around and meets the greenest pair of eyes she has ever seen, attached to a pale, thin boy. He reminds her of Death in his black trench coat, but the entire act is thrown when she catches sight of his red mane.

"What? See something you like?" He asks her with sneer.

"No" She replies slowly, unsure of how to handle the situation and the strange boy. He pushes himself off the tree he's leaning against to walk her direction.

"You're Kairi, right?" He questions.

"Do I know you?" She asks quietly while backing away.

"I'm a friend of Sora's. The name's Axel." The teen informs her as he closes in on her form. His stare is making Kairi uncomfortable. He extends his hand when he reaches her, but she ignores it.

"What? To good for a handshake, Princess?" He laughs.

"My name's not Princess." She corrects.

"I know. It's Kairi." He counters with a grin.

Kairi doesn't say anything, but simply moves to go around him only to have an arm block her exit.

"Hold on, Princess. We're not through yet." He clicks his tongue disapprovingly. A flashing light catches his attention off-shore, and Kairi doesn't miss her opportunity. She pushes past him, dashing down the beach.

"Keep on running if you want, Princess! It'll only make things easier once I catch you." He yells. A black vortex suddenly appears in front her, and the red-haired boy steps out grinning ear to ear. "And I will catch you." He says as he grabs her hand, pulling her into the swirling black mass behind him.

Kairi feels light headed when they pop out the other side into a room she's never seen before. The walls are so white, she feels like the color swallows her entire being, making her numb. Looking around the room she notices an oak dresser beside a massive blue door to her left. Directly right of the dresser is a twin bed with purple sheets and on the wall opposite is full length mirror. She almost forgets about the boy behind her until he reaches a hand forward, pulling on a lock of her hair. She turns to yank it from his grasp.

"What is this place?" She asks.

"A room. Your room to be specific." He tells her.

"My room?" She repeats in confusion while looking around the room once more. "But I already have a room. I already have a home!" She stares at him with questioning eyes, tears threatening to spill. "Why is this my room?"

"Would you rather not have a room?" He asks.

Kairi struggles to keep her tears in check as she speaks, but they pour down her face anyway. "No, that's not what I meant." Her voice sounds unsteady. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" He smiles at her darkly. Axel lunges at her, and grabs her wrist, making Kairi release a yelp. She raises an arm to hit him, but he easily catches it and twists it behind her back.

"Let me go!" She cries.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" He laughs as a hand snakes its way under her shirt.

Outraged, Kairi manages to land a solid blow to his stomach with her knee, and bolts towards the door only to end up smashed against it.

"Give up, Princess. We both know I'm stronger than you." He rasps while using his lower body to pin her to the door. He catches both her arms and slams them to her side. "Just make this easy on yourself and relax."

"Fuck You!" She spits outs while struggling against him as best she can. He smirks down at her.

"You're about too."

He pushes her to the ground and straddles her waist, holding her hands above her head. She begins to buck her hips wildly trying to throw him off, but her actions only make him laugh.

"Lets hope you have this much spunk when I'm actually inside you." He taunts as he nips her earlobe.

"No! Get off me!" She manages to free her hand and delivers a powerful right cross to his face that busts his lip, effectively knocking him off balance. Kairi doesn't waste any time, and slips out from underneath him, heading for the door. He laughs as he pulls her down to the floor by the leg, blood dripping down his chin. He flips Kairi onto her back and leans over her, sneering. She's reminded of a feeding lion by his bloody mouth and cold gaze. He grabs her face and slams his lips to hers, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. She wants to gag from his metallic taste, and when he pulls away, she can feel the warm liquid left on her face from his wound. He uses a gloved thumb to smear the blood across her lips, making sure to get some in her mouth. Kairi tries to turn her head from him, but he grabs her hair and snaps her head back to his. He keeps his one hand wound tightly in her hair while slowly moving the other down her side to the hem of her skirt. When he reaches her underwear, a dainty hand encloses his.

"Please! Don't do this! I'm sorry I hit you! Please!" She looks at him with wide eyes, her fear evident. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. Please don't!"

"I want you to watch me the entire time." His words are driven home as her burns her underwear off.

Kairi wants to jump when his fingers first enter her but the strong hand in her hair prevents her from doing so. She closes her eyes because she can't stand to see his smug face looking down while he defiles her body, but that doesn't make him happy. Kairi sees stars from his brutal slap, and to add insult to injury, a bloody streak now adorns her cheek, a testament to her innocence now staining his fingers.

Axel takes her roughly, giving her little time to adjust to his size. He keeps a fast and violent pace, pulling a scream from her with every stroke. He grunts as he comes, and grinds his hips into hers trying to ride out the feeling. Axel stays inside her while he catches his breath, then he slips out, and replaces himself in his pants. Kairi curls into a ball, and rolls to her side. Laughing, he slaps her ass playfully.

"You were great, sweetheart. Really."

A knock at the door interrupts Axel, and the door opens to reveal a man with pink hair.

"What do you have here, Axel?" The man asks.

"Just a new toy, Marluxia." He answers.

The man identified as Marluxia walks over to Kairi and gently sweeps the hair out of her eyes. "What a beautiful girl." He studies her face, paying extra care to her stained lips. She holds her breathe, unsure if this man is as dangerous as his counterpart.

"Are you sharing, Axel?"

Yes, Kairi most definitely hates to share because she knows the world well enough by now to realize it doesn't share either; it takes.

**Damn, her reality sucks in this one. So yeah, that's my story. Like it? Hate it? Either way you should tell me cause I love reviews. They make me smile, sometimes.**


End file.
